


An Ice-Pack Won't Help That Hit, Angel Cookie...

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [14]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Knight Cookie and Angel Cookie come across two unlikely new friends!
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 4





	An Ice-Pack Won't Help That Hit, Angel Cookie...

Oh my, I'm not sure what happened, but everyone's attention was drawn to Knight, who was running off! Of course, I couldn't just stand there, so I got up and started flying after him! My oh my, he sure is quick, too!

" Knight Cookie where are you going!" I called out, I was right behind him! Even though he could hear me, he didn't respond. I wanted to find out why, so I looked again, and you'll never guess what I saw! Two whole new cookies, two friends! They were yelling at each other, one was smiling, and the other was obviously irritated. Knight and I just kept chasing them, I'm sure Knight was after them to meet them. We chased them and chased them through the wrecked up city for a while, until they went into an alley and we cornered them. Knight slowly approached them, they both backed up. He started to reach his hand out, and was about to say something, but he couldn't quite because...

" KICK THAT JELLYWALKER IN THE NUTS GIRLY! AS HARD AS YOU CAN!!!" Yelled the one that was always smiling. And in the blink of an eye, the angry one ran up to Knight and kicked him in his zone.

" Wait no I'm not- AAUGH-" Knight tried to protest but he was a bit to late. Knight double over onto the hard cement ground and curled into a ball, groaning.

" Oh no!" I flew over as fast as I could, kneeling in front of his head. " Are you alright Knight?! Do you want an ice pack...?" I whispered. He shook his head, keeping fairly silent.

" Wait... Grams that isn't a Jellywalker!" The angry cookie shouted, turning to the other one.

" Hehe! I know! I just wanted to see a dude kicked in the nuts!" The grinning cookie cackled. I got up a huffed a bit.

" That was so mean! You shouldn't trick someone into hurting another." I pouted. I hate to sound so rude, but this should be common knowledge!

" Yeah the floaty one is right!" Hollered the angry cookie. " Hey I'm real sorry about your friend. Who are you guys? How'd you get here?"

" I'm Angel Cookie! The one weeping on the ground in utter pain is Knight Cookie! We came here with a group of friends, we're searching for surviving cookies~!" I giggle. " I'm glad we found you, that was why Knighty was chasing you!"

" More cookies! More test subjects Haha! Well in that case... I'm Dr. Wasabi Cookie, and the edgy teen one there is my granddaughter Mustard Cookie! Take us to your leader at once!" Dr. Wasabi Cookie kept grinning, a little evil like. Reminds me of my friend's evil grin! How sweet!

" We don't really have a leader, but the person who started this all is Cherry Blossom Cookie, she's back at our wagon! I'd be glad to take you to meet everyone, but we should probably help Knight Cookie-"

" I-I'm fine..." Groaned Knight Cookie, slowly getting up. " But I have to confirm that you won't kick or hurt anyone else, before I can let you see anyone else." Knight coughed a bit, he took that blow like a champ! I wouldn't expect and less from such a strong and amazing cookie like him!

" Well of course we won't. As long as GRAMS doesn't lie to me again." Mustard Cookie growled, raising her voice whenever she looked at her grandma.

" I won't, Chrisp Mustard..." Dr. Wasabi Cookie sighed, started to walk along. " Lead the way Knight Cookie!" Knight nodded and marched his way out of the alley, us all following. " Hey kid, tell us about this whole shebang you're doing!" Dr.Wasabi tapped me on the shoulder. I giggled.

" Of course! A little bit ago, Cherry Blossom Cookie got tired of hiding and decided to find more cookies, and she found all of us! Now we're just going wherever to find new cookies everyday! Right now we're traveling in a wagon that Knight Cookie had, it's being driven by him and his horse, and it's super fast! The wagon is big too, it has 5 cookies in it, and we still have lots of space!" I hum.

" Woah really?" Mustard's head perked up. " Grams I'm sticking with them no matter what, you can rot here if you don't want to come. If it's OK." Mustard mumbled a bit.

" Of course of course it's OK!!! We WANT you to come!" I giggled. I was super excited! New friends~!!! Everyone will be so so so happy when they see we found TWO NEW COOKIES!!! I need to calm down. I'l just count to ten slowly, that'll settle me down! I couldn't do that because we made it back to the wagon!

" Woah, that wagon is big... WOAH! There are so many cookies!" Mustard jumped up once she lay her eyes on everything.

" Oh my goodness! You guys are back! And you found more cookies?!" Cherry Blossom smiled, and rushed over. " Goodness, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Cherry Blossom Cookie!" She held out her hand to be shaken. It looks like she was hyper as well! It must've been that nap she took. 

" Uh..." Mustard hid behind her hair and looked away a bit, blushing. She must be embarrassed, she didn't exactly make a great first impression with Knight and I hehe. She took Cherry Blossom's hand and slapped it. Making it a well deserved high-five! " I'm Mustard, and this is Grams... I-I mean Dr. Wasabi Cookie...!"

" Well, welcome! HEY!! ZOMBIE, ROCKSTAR, BLACKBERRY, COME HERE WE GOT SOME NEW FRIENDS!!!" Cherry Blossom hollered over.

**Author's Note:**

> funniest shit ive ever seen


End file.
